


Heaven

by steggyisimmortal



Series: Shield and Gun [18]
Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, minor miscarriage mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re the most perfect little being.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the line: You showed me love was all you needed.

You’re the most perfect little being. 

You are the perfect combination of Steve and me. Hair and eyes dark as mine with your father’s nose and long fingers. They grip my index finger tightly now and my heart constricts fiercely with love. 

I never thought this would be my life.

I didn’t exactly dream of this as a young girl. I was more interested in playing the role of prince and dragon slayer than homemaker. Should you ever find yourself in the same position, which I suspect you might considering your parents, I’ll always encourage to follow your heart to the future you’re destined to have. 

I didn’t know if I even wanted a family back then but I knew it was expected of me as a proper English lady. Well, as proper as I could be most days. However that upbringing has stayed with me and I’m glad of it now. It helped make me who I am today. 

Someone’s wife and someone’s mother.

I never thought I’d say those words - Someone’s mother. For a while, it seemed I wouldn’t be able to.

Even after experiencing your father being lost in the ice of Greenland for three weeks, I’ve never felt as heartbroken as I did when I lost our first child. Nothing has broken me as much as that.

But it wasn’t meant to be and I can’t fault the universe now when I have you in my arms after waiting for so long.

Your absolute perfection eases the ache in my heart and I know I’ll never love anyone the way I love you. 

You’re dependent on the two of us, a thought that terrifies me at times, but I know my love for you will guide me through the times ahead. I’ve no idea how to be someone’s mother but I’m constantly surprised to find I’m not terrified to learn. It’s nerve-racking but I’ve never looked forward to a challenge more. The fact that Steve is equally terrified makes me feel a little better. I know every day will be something new for the two of us and I can’t wait.

“Hey.” I glance over to see Steve in the doorway of the nursery. I give him a tired smile; it’s four in the morning and I haven’t grown used to these morning feedings yet. “How are my girls?”

I nod. “Tired. I’m just rocking her to sleep now.”

Steve joins me at the rocking chair. He settles at my feet, looking at you in my arms. The love I can see on his face matches the love I know is on my face when I look at you. 

He rubs a hand over your full head of brown hair. You snuggle your head against my chest but you don’t wake from your slumber. You’ve been a delightful baby so far. You sleep through the night and only cry when you’re hungry. Howard likes to joke that we must have come home from the hospital with the wrong baby since no child of ours could possibly be so well behaved. But there’s no mistaking your features and there will never be any doubt as to whose child you are.

My right hand reaches out and runs through Steve’s hair before settling on his cheek. His hair is ruffled from sleep and makes him look absolutely irresistible. He gets up with you as much as I do, if not more. He told me it was his turn to be restless and sleep deprived now. I would have argued but frankly I forgot what a good nights sleep felt like months ago.

He brings his free hand up to cover mine and turns his face to press a kiss against my palm. I smile at him. He tilts his head down and presses a kiss to my robe covered knee before resting his head in my lap. I should tell him not to get too comfortable but this moment is too perfect to shatter.


End file.
